The present invention relates to a hose winding device and, more particularly, to a hose winding device with improved use safety and improved assembling convenience.
A conventional hose winding device includes a frame that can be placed on the ground. A rotating wheel is mounted to the frame and is connected to a handle. A hose is wound around the rotating wheel. The hose can be connected to a water source. In use, a water outlet end of the hose is pulled to a position for outputting water. After use, the handle is rotated to rotate the rotating wheel, thereby winding the hose. However, the rotating wheel and the handle are also rotated while the water outlet end of the hose is being pulled outward. A person near the handle could be hit and injured by the rotating handle.
Thus, a need exists for a novel hose winding device that mitigates and/or obviates the above disadvantages.